


Lips That Shimmer

by blushingninja



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise cons Aomine into playing body guard for him during a photo shoot only to discover the Tōō ace has an slight kink for bright red lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips That Shimmer

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going out to a party and I caught the reflection of my lipstick in the window of a train and just thought “Damn, Kise would look great in lipstick” and here this is. Enjoy and much thanks. 
> 
> Beta the flamboyant and fashionable Socialdegenerate

Usually Momoi took his phone, stating that he never used it and so why should he have it when she could use the credit to search for data. Which was Momoi-speak for 'stalk other teams and their members with Facebook using his profile as an alias'. Not that he cared, anything to help them win and to keep Momoi happy, because when Momoi was happy it usually meant his life was a lot easier. But on this particular occasion, the buzzing in his pocket was enough to wake him up. Momoi had neglected to 'borrow' his phone that morning, and now someone was trying to get his attention. Rolling onto his stomach, the dark haired ace tried in vain to ignore the insistent buzzing, but ultimately failed after the eighth buzz. Fishing out his phone with groan, his hand tightened around the case as he scanned the name on the screen. Kise. That golden haired little copy cat had sent him twelve messages; someone had better be dying.

  
  


_**Aooommmiinnnneeecchhhhiii** _

  
  


Growling, he flipped through every message, anger rising as each message flashed up the same. Flicking delete on each message, his finger lingered over the third last message.

  
  


_**Now that I've got your attention, want to make some money? (◕ -)** _

  
  


Blinking as he re-read the message, the tall ace stared up at the cloudless afternoon sky. Was Kise pushing drugs nowadays? Is that what they did at Kaijō? Skipping to the next message, his vaguely concerned state was put swiftly at ease.

  
  


_**I got this really posh modelling gig and all the other models have these super buff, super cute body guards. And I don't :( I'll literally pay you to stand around, eat food and look scary.** _

  
  


The next message was much the same.

  
  


_**Free Food, Free Money...come on** _

  
  


Without a second of hesitation, he had pressed dial and awaited the dial tone as he put the call through to the annoying small forward. Hopefully he wouldn't be in class, not that the idiot did anything in them anyway beside looking pretty and kissing teachers' asses.

“You'll take the job?” Kise's pitch and volume indicated he was not in class and if he was, there would be one very pissed off teacher incoming.

“No, I won't. Get Baka-gami to do it. He surely rates prettier on your scale.” He could almost hear the pout through the phone.

“I already did, but he told me to stick it.”

Snorting as he tossed his head back to laugh, Aomine couldn't help but picture the redhead all dolled up in a suit and mic piece, secret agent style. No doubt the idiot would probably hate it.

“You want big and scary, try Murasakibara. He'll do anything for food.”

“Not travel down to Tokyo apparently. What's with that?” Kise's sigh resounded through the phone. “Please Aominecchi, I'll pay like anything within reason for a couple of hours of doing nothing.”

“No.” His reply was firm and he wasn't even sure why he'd called now. Maybe his desire hear the blond player begging was greater then he'd imagined.

“It's Horikita Mai's studio, she could be doing a shoot.” Jolting upright, phone pressed close to his ear, Aomine made Kise repeat it twice before he was certain he'd heard correctly.

“You're actually serious and this isn't some ploy, you're legit?”

“Yup, google it if you don't believe me.” Kise sounded far too cheerful, as if he'd already agreed, but damn him if he was going to risk missing out on seeing Mai-chan in the flesh.

“When and where?” Light, airy laughter trickled down the phone as the Kaijō student listed off the date, where they'd meet and what he had to wear.

“But what if I don't have a suit?” Groaning through the phone, Kise sounded almost pained.

“Just wear your school uniform, minus the jacket.” He paused and Aomine could almost hear his smile. “Or you could borrow one from Kagamicchi, you're about the same height and width. I'm sure he'd be willing to share-...” Snapping his phone shut with a click, the tanned boy scowled, glaring at the phone and wishing it was Kise's stupid face. This had better be worth his while.

  
  


  
  


Maybe he could get used to this whole bodyguard thing. Since meeting up with Kise at the train station and arriving at the modelling studio, he had done a total of zero real work. Kise hadn't been lying, all he and every other dark suited 'bodyguard' seemed to be doing was loitering close by their select models and glaring at someone every now and again. Even though he had missed out on seeing Horikita Mai by two days, it wasn't such a loss. Murasakibara had really missed out, the Tōō ace thought gleefully, stealing a second snack from a long buffet table in the corner. Turning around he watched with bored disdain as women and men fussed around Kise in a cloud of perfume and coloured silk. As if the clothes themselves weren't insulting enough, the lingering scent in the air was heavy with so much vanilla and something equally girly, it was far to feminine to be considered something for men. But by the look of the other tall, slender models, the aim wasn't to look manly, in fact he thought, peering over the flock of make up artists and designers, all these men looked remarkably like women. Long blond extensions hung down from Kise's naturally golden locks in such a realistic weave, Aomine could barely tell where it started and his real hair ended. Standing up with help from a nearby assistant, Kise turned a smile to his ex-teammate, the feminine exterior complete with dark smoky eyes and bright red lipstick.

“Three sets of twelve shots, that's the quota, chop chop we only have fifteen minutes booked. Go.” Kise's agent's snappy command made Aomine jump. Moving out of the way and watching as Kise was ushered before the almost painfully white background, the tall boy tucked himself away into the corner of the set. It was close enough to look like he was actually doing something, but far enough back that he wasn't immediately noticeable.

  
  


Kise looked good dressed up in all that make up, even if he did look like a damn woman. It was the red of his lips; though it was more pink than red, bright and flamboyant, much like Kise himself. Aomine was drawn to them constantly, the colour was a beacon and his eyes a lonely ship in dangerous waters. The subtle arch of his thin top lip in contrast to the plump, plush pout of his ruby red bottom lip was sending shivers down Aomine's spine just from looking. _Imagine kissing those lips_... Taking a shaky breath, the ace jammed his hands awkwardly in his pockets. It'd be messy as fuck, that sticky red mess smeared all over Kise's pretty face, and his too. Cringing at the imagined stickiness coating his lips, Aomine licked his subconsciously. _How would they look wrapped around his cock_... Heart pounding, he had to tear his eyes away from the posing pretty boy. The bright flashes off the camera flipping a hundred different images through his mind. Kise on his knees, same ridiculous wig, same over the top make up, sucking his dick. Oh the mess that would make. The mess he would make, he would fuck the red right from those lips, making sure the bright colour was smeared across all that pale, creamy skin. Over his cheeks, atop his nose, then at the end to spill messy, milky streams all over his crimson streaked face.

Opening his eyes as the flash and click of a camera finished in quick succession, Aomine suddenly found his hands full with a very happy, bouncing Kise.

“What do you think? It's for the _Pretty Pretty Boy Love_ range. The clothes look a little too frilly, but the rest is nice. I wish I could have hair this long, the whole long hair, androgynous thing is really in at the moment.” Looking away as the bouncy ball of bright gold tugged at the front of his shirt, the tanned boy shrugged.

“I don't know, I s'pose. Pretty useless in basketball.”

“Murasakibaracchi wears his long and it doesn't hamper his game.” Knocking the hand tugging at his front away with a sharp twist of his wrist, Aomine almost growled as the barest hint of that fruity, almost girly cologne Kise had been bathed in washed over him.

“That's because the big baby is almost seven foot, who's going to reach up there and grab his ponytail? Ain't no one.” Humming for a moment, Kise pouted, making those soft, red lips even more inviting.

“It's wasted on him. The height _and_ the hair.” Pausing for a moment, the blond took a deep breath, flicking his borrowed mane of hair from his amber eyes. “We'll wrap up here soon, if we're lucky they'll be doing some of the swimsuits covers in Studio B, we can stop by on our way out.” Turning his attention back to Kise with a deliberate slowness, the Tōō ace narrowed his eyes at his ex-teammate.

“You for real?” Laughing at his wary expression, Kise nodded, trying hard to contain his laughter.

“Sure, why not? It's a good place to pick up extra work, sometimes they just need skin in the background of shots or whatever.”

“And tits.” Glancing around quickly to ensure they weren't overheard, Kise nodded.

“Yes, that's usually what the covers are for.” Floored, Aomine could only nod dumbly. Maybe he'd severally misjudged the blond bimbo, maybe their year apart had really changed him and for the better.

“Thank you, Kise you're really something. You know that right.” Turning on his heeled boots with an air of superiority, Kaijō's ace nodded.

“I know. Wait-” Turning back sharply, he scoffed. “Are you crying?”

“I'm just so happy. Money and tits all in the same day.” Sighing dramatically as he strode down to meet his agent, Kise couldn't help but roll his eyes. Men like Aomine were so easy. Money, tits and basketball.

 

 

The leg tapping beside his at an annoyingly fast pace had Kise shaking his head lightly and touching a hand to Aomine's knee, stilling his bouncing.

“Can you not?” Cocking an eyebrow at him, the tanned boy knocked away his hand, his knees continuing to jump.

“Can _you_ not? What's your problem anyway? That whole thing went well enough didn't it?” It had in fact. His shots were perfect, or so said the photographer and his agent, and his bulging little bag of goodies the brand had pressed upon him before he'd left was a nice bonus. And of course Aomine was happy, no Horikita Mai but the covers from several lingerie companies had been shooting. The joyful and childlike glee had that radiated from his ex-teammate was enough to make him smile. But his enjoyment had ended there. After half an hour of watching Aomine ogle a bunch of scantily clad women, Kise could feel his mood swing angrily. It'd been better before when Aomine had been watching him with such eager eyes. His full attention had been on him and only him and Kise loved attention, especially from Aomine, or any of his ex-teammates really. The desire for them to acknowledge him was so intense that the second they stopped taking an interest, the blond's mood soured instantaneously, ruining his good time with his own jealousy.

“It was fine,” he said sharply, staring at the window with tired eyes. There was only one thing he hated about these shoots: all the poking and prodding he received. He was convinced some of the make up artists didn't see the models as people, instead as living dolls, things to be primped and coloured as they saw fit. His cheeks felt puffy where an overly eager intern had scrubbed a little too hard after his session, and the back of his head ached where the pins of his hair extension had sat.

“Then what's with that face?” Poking him awkwardly in the cheek, Aomine cocked his head to the side as the train rocked along the tracks. “Someone kick your puppy?” Jerking away from his touch, Kise stared pointedly out the window, refusing to acknowledge Aomine's pestering. “What's the bag?” Gesturing to the carry bag in the sulking blond's hand, the tanned boy thought over their afternoon, trying to pinpoint something that might have pissed off his friend. Maybe this was how all models were after they worked, or maybe it was just Kise. He did have a habit of being a little temperamental, especially when it came to things like modelling and basketball and all the things he liked.

“Just make up and stuff.” Peering inside the bag with little interest, Kise offered it to his tall friend. “Take it, Momoicchi will like some of the stuff. Just don't tell her it's for men.” Taking the bag and sorting through its contents, Aomine held back the urge to laugh.

“Who wants make up for men anyway? No wonder they're giving it away.” Yawning, Kise shook his head, feeling far more exhausted than he should.

“Everything in that bag is worth more then you'd make in a year.” Pulling out a capsule of blush, Aomine cringed.

“You don't know that. I don't even know much I make in a year.”

“Exactly.” Staring up at the over hanging screen, Kise judged the length of time before reaching their stop.

“Is this the same colour you were wearing before?” Glancing at the lipstick tube in Aomine's large hands, Kise nodded.

“Yeah, why?” Forcing a smile, the smaller boy couldn't resist the chance to tease. “Did you like it?”

“It's nice.” Shocked, Kise's fatigue dissolved in an instant.

“Really? I'm sure Momoicchi would wear if you asked her to.”

Pushing the image of Momoi and her lips from his mind, Aomine shook his head.

“No thank you.” Clearing his throat, Aomine passed him back the tube, avoiding his gaze. “It looked good on you.” Grin growing, Kise took the tube, re-checking the colour and nodding.

“It wasn't bad, it contrasts well. Did you really like it?” Shrugging Aomine was suddenly incredibly interested in the fast flowing landscape outside his window. His cheeks were pink, Kise could see it under his dark caramel skin. Was he embarrassed about something? Maybe liking lipstick on men was something guys like Aomine took as a guilty pleasure. They were far too easy to tease. “You did like it! Here.” Scooting closer, golden eyes shining, the blond waved the black and red capsule around jauntily, unscrewing the top and laughing. “If I had known Aominecchi liked lipstick so much I would have picked a lighter colour, a nice peach would suit your skin tone perfectly.”

“Fuck off.” Glaring fit to kill, Aomine hissed angrily at him, waving him away with an agitated hand. “Seriously, I will cut you.” Huffing, Kise twisted in his seat, facing the reflective window and puckering his lips.

“Calm down, just a suggestion.” Painting his lips in the makeshift mirror, Kise shaped the slope and arch of his lips with a steady fingernail.

“What the fuck are you doing? We're in public.” Raising an eyebrow as he sat back with a grin, Kise shrugged.

“And? It's a nice colour, you like it.” Rolling his eyes and dropping his head back against the hard plastic headrest, the power forward tried in vain to ignore the seductive image Kise made. Sitting so close, obviously pining for attention worse than Momoi with a new pair of shoes, the blond was an all-too-tempting treat.

“No wonder people think all male models are homos.” The gentle shift of the train and the clicking that followed was the only sound breaking the silence between them. Craning his head to the side, the tanned boy frowned at Kise's downturned lips.

“What?”

“Hurtful, Aominechii.” A noise of annoyance slipped from the tall boy's lips before he had time to stop it, but it only served to make the blond tense and frown deeper.

“Oh come on. If I had an issue with who you fucked, I wouldn't have had you on the team in Teikō.” Glaring at him with sore eyes, Kise tried not to look too upset.

“Not like you had a choice. Akashicchi was the one who had the final say.”

“So? I wouldn't have made it easy.” He wasn't about to apologise, not to the upstart little blond, but he could at least ease the sting of his words. “I could not care less, you should know that.” Shifting closer, his hip bumping the dark haired man as the train curved, Kise cocked his head to the side.

“Is that because Aominecchi secretly prefers men as well?” Frowning and glancing around to check the status of their journey, Aomine was reluctant to continue this conversation any further, lest he admit anything to the loud mouthed blond he'd later regret.

“No,” he said carefully, choosing his words wisely and watching a group of people pass them in anticipation for the next stop. “I like women well enough, but you're free to like who you want. Shouldn't matter so long as you're not hurting anyone.” Humming as the door of the train opened up and the few remaining people on their carriage departed, Kise deliberately leant in close to his ex-teammate, using the larger man as a wind break as the chill of an evening breeze blew in through the open doors. Allowing the blond close was the final concession for his previous transgression, and it was an easy concession to make as the afternoon was growing colder, making way for evening.

“You could like men.” Looking down at the blond as he put his feet up on the empty seat beside him, Aomine resisted the urge to push Kise away as he leant his head back against his shoulder.

“Probably.” It wasn't like him to deny anything, except ghosts maybe.

“If we got you a clone I guarantee you'd fall in love with it.” Shifting his shoulder so the other boy's chin wasn't digging in so deep, but bringing him uncomfortably closer, Aomine rolled his eyes.

“I swear everyone must think I'm the most ego-driven nut case. First Tetsu, now you.” Laughing, Kise looped an arm around the taller boy's shoulders.

“Only a little.” Stiffening as the offending limb touched the back of his neck and tucked neatly under his arm, Aomine set his face in a stern frown.

“You are not me.”

“I could be.” Dropping his voice and rubbing his cheek against Aomine's with the grace of a smooching cat, Kise glanced up and down their now deserted train carriage. “You'd like it.”

His lips felt dry, but licking them felt like too much of a risk, especially with Kise so close. He could easy just say no, the small forward was a pest but would back down the minute he was confronted. But as Kise's hand touched the front of his tie, tugging slightly, the bright red of his lips upturned in the smuggest of smiles, he was unsure if he could resist.

  
  


“I saw you watching me.” A final look to ensure they were alone and Kise threw a leg over his lap, straddling his hips as the bump and sway of the train brought their hips together in small, tight gyrations. “Do you think I posture like that every shoot? Not likely.” Arching against the surprisingly still boy, Kise grinned. “My agent loved the shots, says I should bring you to all my shoots.” Half expecting to end up on his ass as large hands gripped his hips, the blond waited with baited breath, ready to spring away lest the dark skinned boy remember where they were and who he was.

“Only because you looked like chick.” Head thrown back in laughter, Kise ran his fingers through Aomine's hair, struggling to contain the urge to slap him over the back of the head.

“Well I'm sorry I don't have tits.”

“Don't need them.” Deep blue eyes took him by surprise as his usually stern expression softened. “The hair and make up was enough.” Feeling a small push back against his palm, Kise continued threading his fingers through the taller boy's hair. This was a shock and was going in a very different direction to what he'd expected. He just wanted to tease the other boy, flirt a little, expand his horizons maybe. But the limp, quiet creature in his embrace was as far from how he'd expected Aomine to react. Estimating their remaining time until the next station, the blond tapped his ex-teammate on the nose, watching him jump.

“I don't have to be a woman to make you feel good.”

He was floored, pinned to his seat by a set of bright red lips and Kise's body. He should be mad, or agitated or at least weirded out or something. People would see them, locked in so close and so sensually. But he didn't care, not like he had a moment beforehand, because the weight of Kise in his lap felt good and he was all about things that made him feel good. Basketball, sleeping, jacking off to Mai-chan; and Kise, apparently. At least, the Kise that was currently in his lap with that stupid red lipstick all over his lips. His hands had automatically made their way to the blond's slender hips, partly to steady him and partly because it felt right. With the jolting of the train, the last thing he needed was the golden haired boy toppling over and doing himself some kind of injury. The shitstorm that would create would be hell. _Tōō player wounds Kaijō ace in heated affair on public transport_. The media would have a field day. But there was something more to this, Kise's sensual teasing was taking on a much more direct and realistic turn and as the other ace leant down to steal a kiss, Aomine sprung to life. The uncomfortable rush of blood downwards was making him sluggish, but instinct pushed him forward. Lifting Kise aside with a care that surprised them both, then standing awkwardly, hand jammed in his pocket, Aomine latched on to the overhead rail for balance.

“Just stop for a second.” His face felt on fire and for all of Kise's bravado, he too was blushing. “We can't, like, not here.” Gesturing to the carriage around them, his heart pounding with arousal and excitement, the tanned ace ran a hand over his eyes. “Just no.” Pouting, the ridiculous red of his lips bright and plump, Kise slid across the seat, sitting beneath his ex-teammate, eyes burning.

“Why not, Aominecchi? We're the only ones here.” Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Kise placed his hands with purpose atop Aomine's taut thighs, poking his fingers through the belt loops of his pants and pulling him closer. Nuzzling against the bulge at the apex of Aomine's legs, the blond let out a small chuckle. “I promise you'll like it.”

Who knew Kaijō would turn the innocent little model into such a whore? Perhaps not a whore, Aomine thought airily as nimble fingers made short work of his belt and paused at the button on his pants. Watching Kise with an anticipation that frightened even him, Aomine bit his lip. Regardless of his initial hesitation, the sight of his cocky ex-teammate sitting so meekly before him, hands fumbling as his confidence deserted him, made him burn.

“Hurry up Ryōta, next station is coming up.” His heart was skipping beats as his vision picked up the glowing neon incoming station title. Having his nose bumped by an overly eager thrust from Aomine, Kise almost laughed at the smudge of lipstick it left on the front of his pants. Fighting back the urge to wipe his mouth clean, the Kaijō ace ploughed ahead. Haste and arousal was making him clumsy but the soft hiss Aomine made as his rigid cock slipped into the open air was worth it. Grace be damned, he was going to have the cocky bastard begging.

  
  


God, Kise looked good, though not as good as he did posing in front of that stupid camera, hair and make up perfect. But good enough that his cock jumped just from the sight of him.

“I like the lipstick,” Aomine admitted with a small hiss, watching the smaller boy flick out his tongue and lick the leaking tip. “You look good in it. I like you in it.” Enough that he was willing to get head on very public transport with his arch rival. Shivering, Kise made a point to kiss the hot, red tip. Leaving a red, sticky mark atop the tanned man's cock, he leant back in his seat, letting Aomine get a good look at his work. His smile was primal, feral, reminiscent of the zone he entered on court. But here, it was cut with a sensual promise, rather then the brutal reality of pain and crushing defeat. Breathing heavy, his chest oddly tight, Kise stared up at Aomine with blazing, golden lust. His jaw slack and lips still stained red, Aomine decided to make good on the promise he'd made at the studio.

“You are going to make the biggest mess all over my dick.” Golden orbs widened for a moment, only to squeeze shut as a large hand cupped the back of his head and pulled fiercely at his hair, wrenching his head back in the process. Wincing but finding a moan coming from his lips, the blond shifted in his seat, his own arousal throbbing between his legs. Squaring his legs and balancing precariously on the balls of his feet, Aomine gripped the base of his cock with a shaky hand. Kise's head was bent back at such a sharp angle he could rub the sticky crown of his cock against that plump bottom lip, dragging it down over the other boy's chin and leaving a bright red trail in its path. Moaning, the tall boy plunged his cock in past Kise's slack lips, tightening his grip on his hair as he struggled to pull away. Huffing through his nose in small, angry breaths, Kise cracked his eyes open, just enough to watch the white shirt stretched over Aomine's chest bunch and shift as the boy himself thrust down his throat with zero sense of restraint.

His hands made fists against the tanned boy's thighs, threatening to hit out should he become too rough. But as he pulled out, saliva and pre cum bridging the tip of his cock and Kise's own slick lips, the blond knew through the tightness in his pants that he was far too turned on to stop his ex-teammate now. Panting and rolling his neck to remove the stiffness, Kise licked his swollen lips, feeling Aomine's gaze on him the entire time.

“You're way too good at this.” Looking up with a raised eyebrow, Kise couldn't help but grin. Aomine wasn't begging, but he was pretty close. Sweat dampened his hair line, blue eyes hazy and a little off centre. The hand around his cock was squeezing a little too tight and looked far too uncomfortable.

“You're pretty good yourself.” Leaning in as the hand behind his head stroked instead of pulled, Kise all but purred as he wrapped his lips around the ace's straining cock. Rounding his tongue along the underside of the tall boy's hot length, the blond lapped eagerly at the crown, feeling Aomine jump at each probe and curse out loud as he relaxed his throat, forcing him deeper. It felt good, feeling the unstoppable ace moaning and coming apart because of his touch and his lipstick.

Shuddering as the tension at the base of his spine grew, the train bumped along the rail enough to shake the tanned man's foothold. Grabbing at the railing but slipping slightly, Aomine bit his lip, feeling Kise gag around his cock as the bump plunged him deeper beyond those perfect lips. Thrusting into the blond's wet heat and unable to stop the moans echoing down the empty carriage, the Touou ace knew he wasn't going to last much longer, especially as Kise sucked along his cock with expert licks. The well shaped red of his lips was very much gone, leaving in its place smeared, comically thick lips. It look hilarious, but his cock looked worse. Red and sticky, the small patch of hair at the base of his cock was a stained and matted mess. Moaning as Kise sucked hard around the crown, Aomine almost bent double at the sensation, his hand jumping to Kise's soft, golden hair to hold him steady. Making a gagging noise of protest, Kise grazed his teeth around the throbbing head of his cock in warning. Growling, but aching as ball-splitting desire ripped through him, the power forward backed off, removing his hand from the fussing blond's hair. Sliding his hand under the soft pallet of Kise's chin, he held on tight. Ramming his cock past those ruby lips, he could almost feel the length sliding down the blond's throat with his own hand. The gagging sensation must have passed because the needy, almost hungry noises coming from the other ace were sparking a fire deep inside him, making his hips speed up and his urgent thrusts intensify in power and desire.

“You take it so good.” Stumbling over his words with panting breath, Aomine tipped his head back, staring at the train carriage ceiling as the clasp of orgasm edged closer. “I'm going to mess you up. So bad.” Looking down the length of his body and watching the blond up his pace as the final lap approached, the tanned man dropped his hips on instinct, pushing deep down the blond's throat as he came heavy spurts of cum. Pulling out with purpose, he gripped his pulsing cock, coating the blond's face with layer upon layer of thick, sticky pleasure.

  
  


Falling back into an empty seat, Aomine ran a hand over his eyes, struggling to work up the shame to rearrange himself. Instead he could only stare at the limp figure opposite him on the carriage. Kise looked a mess, a serious hot mess, just like the ace had imagined. Except this was better, because it was real. Heaving himself up and out of the seat with a grunt, the tall boy zipped up before sagging down into the space beside his ex-teammate.

“You need a minute?” Head tipped back, panting through swollen lips, the golden haired boy nodded. Grinning a smile that was far too primal and satisfied, Aomine searched through the discarded make up bag for something that could pass as a tissue. Blushing to the roots of his hair, he offered a packet of make up wipes to his exhausted friend. Limply taking the offering and setting about the task of tidying up, Kise found it difficult to meet Aomine's eyes, especially with the intense look the boy was giving him.

“What?” He said finally, his nerve snapping as their train jumped and jolted, finally pulling into their station. Shrugging as he stood, the tall boy fixed his shirt and loose tie, offering Kise a hand up as the carriage door opened.

“Nothing, just I really like the lipstick.” Rolling his eyes, the small forward elbowed his larger counterpart none too gently, watching him wince but smile.

“Oh, I know.”

  
  


  
  


Angrily avoiding Momoi's flailing beating, the tall boy ducked through the threshold of his bedroom, growling as he threatened to slam the door in her face.

“What the hell, Satsuki, calm down.” He'd been a home a total of three minutes and she was already up in arms at him about something. 

“Lipstick,” she said plainly, hands on her hips, her tiny waist and heavy breasts emphasised. She nodded at his zipper. “You have lipstick on your pants, your crotch specifically.” Looking down guilty, Aomine continued to shut his door, shrugging nonchalantly as he did.

“Yeah I guess I do.” And it was well worth the look on Momoi's face.

 

 


End file.
